


The Coat

by 15ekaytert887



Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Memories, Sentimental, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887
Summary: Killians tribute to Liam on his wedding day.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Liam Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644028
Kudos: 18





	The Coat

It was a mere 30 minutes before the wedding as freshly showered and shaved Killian made his way to his cabin and closed the door quietly behind him. The wedding would start in less than an hour and his nerves were beginning to gnaw at him. Not about getting married though, he knew that he had never been more certain of anything in his life than his decision to marry Emma. Although he did still have the slightest twinge in his stomach that she may not show up, that her walls would get the best of her. But at this moment even that worry was overshadowed by another type of nervousness.

Killian moved toward the other side of his quarters where a large cabinet that functioned as his wardrobe was built into the wall. He took off his hook and used the small hidden key on its reverse side to unlock the it. He then firmly replaced his hook and opened the wooden doors. Inside was a very tall white box, standing upright. On it was a dry cleaners sticker with the date it had been cleaned and returned. Killian just stared at the box.

Maybe he shouldn't have waited until the hour before his wedding to look at this again. Maybe he shouldn't have avoided seeing it at all costs before he had to. Or maybe he shouldn't even have decided to wear this for his wedding. After all, Snow had seemed rather insistent about him wearing a tux like the rest of the men. Maybe Killian should have taken them up on that offer. Was it to late? If he called David right now maybe he could pick him up a tux and get it here just before the ceremony?

Killian went for his phone and then cursed, remembering that August had taken it from him earlier that day. With a sinking feeling he also remembered that he had left a majority of his clothes - including both his red and black vests as well as his long leather pirate duster – at his and Emma's home to ensure the fact that he would have to wear what was inside the damn box.

 _'Bloody hell'_ Killian thought _'I've really buggard myself this time haven't I?'_ However he knew exactly why he had purposely removed any other appropriate clothing options from his ship. It was to ensure that he wouldn't make the wrong decision and decide not to wear what was inside the box. He knew that even with his fears, he would regret it if he wore something else.

Killian thought again about how he should have probably done things differently. Like how he should have just taken it to the cleaners himself instead of having Henry retrieve it from his ship and do it for him. Or how he should have opened the box and tried it on after Henry came back with it several days later. What if it doesn't fit? What if time had damaged it? A small part of him wondered almost hopefully. _'No'_ Killian thought. He knew it would fit, and Henry had assured him that although there had been slight damage simply due to its age, the Royal Seamstresses had been able to repair it to its formal glory. Promising it would look as if no time had passed at all. As if time hadn't completely changed everything, for both the better and the worse.

When Killian had decided to not let himself see this garment until right before the wedding, he told himself that it was so he wouldn't break down. That the situation would force him to not think about it as he was dressing and keep him in the present moment only. However Killian knew that's not why he had waited, he had waited because was a coward. Not wanting to face the pain of seeing it again until he absolutely had to. The last time he had seen what lay inside that box he had been the angriest he had ever been in his life up to that point. He had intended to throw the damn thing overboard but when he saw it he broke down and cried, hot angry tears of loss and hatred. Unable to part with it and yet unable to look at it he had locked it away in his wardrobe, vowing never to look at it again. Years later he had had a small spark of hope that he one day may have a reason to wear it after all, but that dream was quickly destroyed with some many others and he let hate and vengeance fill his heart, never even allowing himself to think about what was inside that box again.

But now here he was, years later, happier than he had ever been. He was about to marry the woman of his dreams and yet he was having a staring contest with a bloody box. Still somehow unable to face the pain of his past and open it. _'Don't be a coward'_ he thought to himself. He didn't want to be a coward. That's not who he was and that's not the man Emma wanted to marry. With Emma in his thoughts Killian's courage grew ever so slightly and he slowly reached forward. The box was positioned to open much like the wardrobe and so with the steadiest hand he could muster Killian pried the flaps open.

There standing in stark contrast to the white of the box was a garment that he refused to look at for nearly 300 years.

Liam's formal captains dress uniform from the Royal Navy.

_The Enchanted Forrest many, many years ago..._

_Killian was standing in front of the small mirror of his quarters, examining himself. He fidgeted nervously with his formal officers jacket, trying to get it to look perfect. Gods he was nervous. Tonight the king was throwing a ball in celebration of the Jewels most recent voyage and Liam was the guest of honor. The king had sent Liam and his crew on a dangerous mission to retrieve a Pegasus sail and when he had triumphantly returned home with it the king decided to throw a ball in his honor, claiming that they had just taken a huge step towards winning the war._

_Killian had never been to a royal ball before. His brother had given him a crash course on dancing and proper etiquette earlier that day so he wouldn't embarrass himself or anyone else. Killian wasn't sure what he was more nervous about, the idea of meeting and mingling with hosts of beautiful women (something he had had very little experience with) or the idea of him somehow ruining his brothers big night. He didn't want to make an arse out of himself. He was fiercely proud of Liam's achievements and wanted to help in honoring the man he looked up to most in the world, but he had just been stationed on the Jewel. He hadn't even been a part of the mission to retrieve the Pegasus sail, so was it even right for him to be going tonight?_

_Before Killian could contemplate bailing on the party any further he heard a swift knock on his door. "Enter." He said still fidgeting with the collar of his uniform._

_"'Ello little brother." Killian heard Liam say behind him._

_Killian rolled his eyes "I think you mean youn-" but as he turned to face Liam he stopped. Liam - unlike the rest of the crew - wasn't wearing his dress uniform. Instead he wore a long navy blue coat that was embroidered in gold and black . The buttons were engraved with anchors and appeared to be real gold as well. The coat hung to to his knees and Underneath it Liam wore a matching waistcoat and breeches. Killian had never seen anything so extravagant in his life. Growing up on the streets and in the navy as they did, gave him little opportunity to enjoy the finer things in life. To Killian, Liam looked like he could be a royal in that attire._

_"Bloody hell brother, where did you get that?" Killian gawked at it jealously._

_Liam leaned forward to look into Killian's small mirror, running his fingers through his curly brown hair, appearing to try and style it. "Being captain of the finest vessel in all the realms does have its advantages little brother." He said a bit smugly as he continued to fix his hair. Killian waited for him to go on, he didn't even correct Liam's use of little brother. He noticed that Liam hadn't answered the question and he was still unsure where he had gotten the outfit. Killian hoped that Liam hadn't lifted it from someone in an attempt to better fit in tonight with the upper class. He knew his brother was a man of honor and would never do such a thing, but at the same time Killian also remembered how the boy his brother had been stole both cloths and food for them whilst they were living on the streets in order to survive._

_Liam turned to him as if reading his thoughts. "No lieutenant I didn't steel it, that would be a dishonorable." He said in his formal captains voice. Killian winced, feeling guilty that he had even thought such a thing about his brother, and even more guilty that Liam had caught him._

_"I never thought you of such bad form captain." Killian lied "But if you didn't lift it, how did you acquire such a handsome garment?" He asked curiosity burning. He knew that Liam's salary was bigger than his, but he also knew that even with his captains wages he still couldn't afford such a luxuries and refinement as the garment he was proudly wearing. But If his brother was able to acquire such a magnificent ensemble legally, then maybe Killian could as well. It wasn't often that Killian was jealous of his older brother. Even when the king had announced that he was throwing a ball in Liam's honor, Killian had felt nothing but pride for him, because he knew how much Liam deserved every good thing he got and so much more. However Liam's coat was the most magnificent thing Killian had ever seen in his young life and he would be lying if he said he didn't want one for himself._

_Liam finally turned away from the mirror, apparently finally happy with his hair "The king gifted it to me." He told his brother. Killian was stunned silent. That magnificent attire was from the king himself? No wonder it was of such high quality. The king really must have been impressed with Liam and service to the crown. "I was as surprised as you are." Liam said, laughing at the look of shock present on his brothers face. "Apparently this Pegasus sail really is the treasure of all treasures. I thought it only appropriate to wear it tonight." He said. Killian nodded, still unable to take his eyes from the beautiful attire his brother was wearing. He suddenly felt dingy in his dress blues and looked down at himself sheepishly._

_Liam laughed and clapped him on the shoulder "Don't be upset little brother." He laughed. Suddenly Liam was slipping the coat off and handing it out towards him. Killian's eyes grew wide, his brother wasn't actually letting his wear the coat the king gifted him was he?_

_"What are you doing?" Killian asked his eyes hesitated but his hands were already snatching the coat from his brothers outstretched hands. Unable to help himself he slipped it on, it fit him quite nicely._

_"Seeing which of the brothers Jones looks better in my new captains coat." Liam laughed as he and Killian examined himself in the mirror. Killian had to admit, he felt a surge of confidence flow threw him when he looked at his reflection. The coat was truly beautiful and it made him look quite dashing. "Hmm, I was right, it does look quite better on me." Liam jested "Sorry little brother, I'll have that back now." He said in a slightly more commanding voice, as if already feeling Killian reluctance to take it off._

_"Younger brother." Killian finally corrected "And I'm assuming that there's nothing I could do for you in exchange for the opportunity to keep wearing this?" Killian ventured as he slowly removed the heavy coat from his body._

_"You may have it when I'm good and dead brother." Liam laughed as he slipped the beautiful garment back onto his broad shoulders. Killian's face instantly fell at Liam's words. He didn't like to think about his brother dying, not even as a joke. Killian didn't know what he would do without Liam._

_After checking himself once again in the mirror Liam turned and noticed his brothers fallen face. Misreading the the cause behind it Liam draped one of his arms around Killian's shoulders "Alright little brother how about this. If you ever meet a lass and decide to marry, I'll let you wear this on your wedding day." Liam said, shaking his brother a little, hoping to get a smile out of him. It worked. Killian smiled and blushed a little at the idea._

_"Younger brother." Killian mumbled, his face still reddened at the idea of marrying._

_Liam laughed harder at his brothers reddened face and released him. He went back to adjusting his collar in the mirror. When he was done he turned to Killian and said "But until that day, this coat is MINE and I don't want to see you wearing it!" He warned sarcastically in his commanding officers voice._

_"Aye, aye captain." Killian grinned saluting his brother, his own tone playful._

_"Right. Now why don't we see if the brothers Jones can meet some lovely lasses at this celebration of mine." Liam said, standing straight and looking at Killian with a wink, "Who knows. If your lucky, you may be wearing this lovely coat to your wedding someday soon."_

A loud scrape on the deck above along with muffled voices brought Killian out of his retrieve. He hadn't realized just how long he had been standing there staring at Liams captains coat. People were obviously arriving, the wedding would start soon and he needed to be ready for when Henry came to retrieve him, which would really be any minute now.

With somewhat shaky hands Killian reached forward and removed the garments from their hangers. Killian had kept his promise to Liam. He had never once put on the coat or waistcoat after that night on the ship all those years ago. It almost felt wrong to do so now but Killian pushed onward, knowing that this truly was the right time to wear it. He was getting married after all.

After Liam's death, just looking at the damned garment was too painful for Killian, let alone wearing the bloody thing. Especially after Killian had promised his brother he would only wear it in the event of his marriage. So he had locked it away. He didn't ever really believe he was going to wear it but at the same time it was Liam's and Killian just couldn't part with it. After meeting Milah, Killian had thought briefly that maybe they would someday have the opportunity to wed and if they did, he wanted to wear his brothers coat and vest, as Liam had promised him. It would be a fitting tribute to the man that should be at his side for such an occasion. But when Milah died it only added another layer of pain to the coat Killian had once been so eager to wear as his own. He had refused to look at it since.

But now…now was finally the time for Killian to wear it. He had finished dressing himself In his usual black leather pants, black v neck, and his tall black leather boots (he was still a pirate after all) prior to opening the box. He removed his hook and set it carefully on his desk. He slowly slipped on the vest and then coat over his body. Over the years he had grown accustomed to dressing with his hook still in place but this was different, he didn't want to risk ruining the garment now that he had finally gotten the courage to put it on. It fit perfectly like he had known it would. He was roughly the same size as Liam had been when he had worn it to the ball all those centuries ago.

Killian reached down, tracing the embroidery softly with his fingers. The storybrooke seamstresses really had done an amazing restoration job. The coat still looked just as magnificent as the first time he had layed eyes on it. He could find no traces of it weathering or falling apart. He idly wondered if the seamstresses had actually had anything to do with it at all, or if Henry , somehow seeing through Killians nonchalantness at the time, had seen just how important this garment was to Killian and had taken it to one of his mothers (probably Emma, Killian couldn't see Regina helping in this particular situation) to be fixed with magic.

Or maybe it wasnt any of that, maybe it had just been all that time in Neverland. The magic of the realm keeping the garments from the effects of time much as it had Killian himself. Either way, it didn't really matter.

Killian slowly stepped forward to look at himself in the mirror. For a long moment all he could see was his past self. A fresh faced, straight laced, nervous young lieutenant, trying on his brothers gifted coat. Liam's arm wrapped around his shoulders, smiling at him with pride. Killian blinked back tears and the image faded. He saw himself reflected back at him. The devilishly handsome rapscallion of a pirate that he had become. It was unnerving to think of just how different he was from the last time he had worn this coat. Yes, Emma had brought out the man he wanted to be, the man of honor, but that doesn't mean he was the same man he had been back then. Over 300 years is bound to change anyone whether their experiences were good or bad, and he had suffered through many lifetimes of bad ones.

Killian reached for his hook, clicking it into place. Seeing it there just seemed to further cement just how much he had changed in all these years. He didn't know if there was even a trace of the young lieutenant left inside him. However, as he continued to looked into the mirror at his own reflection, Killian knew that there was still one thing about him that had remained the same after all these years: his love and loyalty to Liam. Yes, that love had caused him great pain and left a bitter taste in his mouth but it was still there, burning as brightly as ever. This sudden realization that he still had a part of the man he had been made Killian feel oddly better. His own reflection no longer looked like a stranger wearing his brothers coat undeservingly. It looked like him. The man he was now with equal parts of the man he had been then.

Killian adjusted himself in the mirror. Making sure his appearance was perfect. Thinking of his brothers joke about how Liam looked better in the coat than Killian had. He wouldn't have been able to say that now. Killian had never been humble about his good looks and right now was no exception. He looked as handsome and dashing as ever. His strange combination of pirate leather and refined formal wear seemed to go together quite nicely. He smirked as he gave himself a final once over, smirking as he did so in the mirror "Who looks better now brother?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope yall enjoyed and your kudos. comments, and follows mean the world to me:)


End file.
